


Après la fin du monde

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [33]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Après leur dîner au Ritz, Aziraphale et Crowley décident de se promener au hasard des rues pour discuter, sans plus se soucier du Paradis ou de l'Enfer.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Après la fin du monde

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je reposte ce texte, je l'avais initialement posté sur Fanfiction.net
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Aziraphale et Crowley se promenaient au hasard des rues, profitant de cette belle journée. Armageddon avait été évité, Paradis et Enfer avaient été dupés, le soleil brillait et le repas au Ritz avait été délicieux.

Ils discutaient sans arrêt, sautant d'un sujet à l'autre d'une façon qui paraîtrait totalement aléatoire aux oreilles de quiconque avait moins de 6000 ans. Ils évoquaient leurs lointains souvenirs, riant de vieilles disputes depuis longtemps dépassées.

Hélas, le temps filait, et l'ange et le démon arrivèrent bientôt devant la Bentley noire, resplendissant de sa nouvelle ancienneté.

«Et bien, je vais te laisser ici, Crowley.

-Comment ? Hors de question ! Je te ramène.

-J'aimerais ne pas gâcher cette journée avec ta conduite infernale.

-Je suis un démon. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais conduire lentement ?

-Et bien, il y a rapidement et il y a toi.

-… Et si je te raccompagnais à pied ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, et qui te raccompagneras, toi ?

-La voiture.

-Et qui te raccompagneras à ta voiture ?

-Je suis un grand garçon, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu ne vérifie jamais les feux avant de traverser !

-Parce que je sais que tu es là, prêt à accomplir un miracle !»

Aziraphale regarda son ami, peu convaincu. Crowley sourit, avant de finalement soupirer en levant les bras au ciel.

«On ne va pas rester éternellement ici à tenter de déterminer qui raccompagne l'autre !

-Sinon, j'ai une idée.

-Je t'écoute.

-Nous retournons à pied à la librairie, et nous passons la nuit chez moi. Puis demain matin, je te raccompagnerai à ta voiture, et j'en profiterai pour acheter une pâtisserie dans cette adorable boutique à deux rues d'ici.»

Un sourcil sombre se leva au-dessus des verres opaques du démon.

«Chez toi ? La nuit ?

-Et bien, j'ai cette bouteille de vin français que je garde de côté, et…

-Mais qu'attends-tu ? Viens, mettons-nous en route !»

Démon et ange se remirent donc à marcher jusqu'à la librairie.

Très vite, la bouteille fut débouchée.

Puis une deuxième.

Puis une troisième.

L'alcool coula à flots cette nuit-là. Officiellement, c'était pour fêter toutes ces belles victoires. Officieusement, et bien… Ce fut Aziraphale qui craqua le premier.

Alors qu'ils se félicitaient une fois de plus d'être pour un temps libérés du Paradis et de l'Enfer (un temps d'immortel étant plus long qu'un temps d'humain, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de règles établies pour cela), l'ange se questionna à voix haute :

«Te rends-tu comptes ? Nous pourrons nous voir tranquillement quand nous voulons ! Mais j'y songe : ont-ils vraiment arrêté de nous surveiller ?

-Après ton numéro dans la piscine et mon tour de cracheur de feu ? On est tranquille pour longtemps !

-Je pourrais t'embrasser sans qu'ils interviennent ?»

Crowley s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de vin et, en un instant, il les fit tous deux dessoûler.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je… oublie.

-Tu veux m'embrasser ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce ne sont que les divagations de deux personnes à l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, et…

-Oh non, mon ange. »

Crowley se leva et rejoignit en quelques pas Aziraphale, assis plus loin dans la pièce. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement, presque timidement, sur les lèvres. Le baiser fut bref mais magique, et le démon fut submergé par ce drôle de sentiment nommé «amour». Alors qu'il s'écartait un peu, l'ange se redressa, l'air déterminé. Crowley se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, perturbé par ce sentiment qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler, mais Aziraphale se contenta de l'enlacer afin de l'embrasser passionnément.

Aimer était naturel pour l'ange, et il était libérateur d'assumer enfin ses sentiments trop longtemps dissimulés.

Aimer était une absurdité pour un démon. Mais dans les bras de son éternel amant, le Serpent se souvint qu'il avait été un ange autrefois. Par conséquent, aimer passionnément était aussi à sa portée. Et il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver, oh non.


End file.
